


Seeing Her Once More

by Mayamelissa



Series: Odds and Enders of Hero, Champion, Herald [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Tags will come upon posting, This is where spare chapters and tales go to die, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, more pairings to be announced and thus more tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 23:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5109131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayamelissa/pseuds/Mayamelissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little POV kind of piece about what happens from Cullen's side when he sees Caffeine for the first time at Haven. Because I'm a dick who runs on happy fumes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Her Once More

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if this stuff makes it into the final story or they just end up for scraps. Mostly this is for me but if you like it, let me know.

When Cullen and his soldiers had initially gone to inspect the damage and look for survivors, he hadn't really seen the face of the prisoner that everyone was talking about. There also wasn't time to see them. All he'd been able to gather was it was a woman and she was assumed responsible for this whole mess.

  
No one would give him details and with all the chaos of the Breach, he had more important things to think of. He never would have expected he knew said prisoner. Or said prisoner was once again there to save him.

  
_Maker's breath_ , did she look _good_.

  
She was still the same. The way she stood, the confidence borderlining on cockiness, that voice of hers that on several long nights he had-

  
He shook his head. No. He must not go down that route of thought. Things were once again very different to how they'd interacted with each other back in Ostwick. Although his hatred of mages was no longer the way it was, he still could not stand the idea of even trying to go back to that easy friendship she'd offered him.

  
He didn't deserve it if he were going to be honest with himself. Maybe. Once. Not anymore.

So, sweet Andraste, why was he so happy?! Of course she'd been surprised at seeing him standing there. Possibly with the same amount of feeling he'd had at seeing her. But the corners of her mouth twitched in that way that showed she was also happy.

  
He was just glad it wasn't him that was currently being yelled at for not saying who she was sooner. However from the air of discomfort the entire room was feeling at the realization the same person they'd been looking for aka the Hero of Ferelden & Champion of Kirkwall was currently looking like she wanted to punch Leliana.

  
"Don't be so hard on Leliana," Caffeine said to Cassandra, her voice oozing sarcasm. "After all when we met in Kirkwall, she didn't act like she knew who I was then either."

  
"Back then I wasn't entirely-"

  
"Oh fuck no you ain't pulling that bull shit line," Caffeine interupted. "Zevran figured out who the hell I was in about 10 minutes of our meeting when I had to rescue his ass. While you, I've come to the conclusion, never gave a flying fuck. Even after all that time we spent together, your lying ass has never once has thought 'Hey! Maybe I should help the woman who helped me deal with the bitch who framed me.' You've had plenty of time in the last few years to let me know you gave a shit!"

  
With that she left the room and Cullen swore she might have slammedd the door so hard behind her it was knocked loose from it's fittings. The introductory meeting was definitely on hold until she came back.  
"Is something funny, Commander?"

  
Cullen wasn't aware he was showing any signs of merriment but apparently Leliana could sense them anyhow. "Just surprised to see it's Caffeine being called the Herald of Andraste, is all," he lied.

  
"I cannot believe that you didn't say a word about her identity," Cassandra said to Leliana in disbelief. "You _had_ to have recognized her."

  
"If I had said anything, would it have led to anything but more problems?" Leliana countered. "Besides most people believe the Hero died after defeating the arch-demon."

  
"That still doesn't ignore the fact she's also the Champion," was his retort.

  
"I was planning to bring it up. There was never a good time."

  
Never a good time. The oldest fall back and excuse for selfish people with plans that would ultimately get someone somewhere hurt or killed. "If you had said something, there's a good chance she'd be less of a suspect to killing the Divine," Cullen continued.

  
"You never said a word until now, Commander. I don't think throwing accusations around is a very fair move."

  
He smirked. She honestly was trying to drag him down? "I was never in her presence long enough to realize it was her. Until now. Would you like to claim the same? Or admit you made a mistake that angered our only hope?"

  
If looks could kill, he would be dead in his spot.

  
"What's done is done," Josephine interjected. "I am sure Leliana was doing what she thought was best for everyone involved. As I am sure her Ladyship will come to realize. She seems to be intelligent enough to let this go. Eventually."

  
"Trust me: I've known Caffeine for a long time on and off over the years," Cullen stated. "She's passionate but she'll rarely let solid logic get overcome by her emotions. She's a fair, upstanding woman. Even if we haven't always agreed with matters over the years, I trust her judgement."

  
Oh Maker, he'd used the word passionate as a description. Well it didn't matter. It was true but nothing would come of it.

  
Nothing will come of it at all.


End file.
